call_of_dutyfandomcom_sv-20200214-history
Shepherd
Generallöjtnant Shepherd var en officer i amerikanska armén i Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 som ledde U.S. Army Rangers, Task Force 141 och Shadow Company. Han började som hjälpande karaktär till spelaren, bara för att avslöja sig själv som huvudantagonisten i Modern Warfare 2. Biografi Andra ryska inbördeskriget General Shepherd tjänstgjorde som överbefälhavare i amerikanska armén i Mellanöstern under andra ryska inbördeskriget (se Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare), inklusive enheten Marine Force Recon dödades när Khaled Al-Asad gav Vladimir Makarov order att detonera en atombomb i den icke namngivna staden i Mellanöstern. Mellankrigstiden Förlusten av 30.000 soldater under hans befäl påverkade generalen stort och Shepherd utvecklade en negativ syn på internationella politiker. Under den tiden följdes av en invasion i Persiska viken, Shepherd sökte nya vägar att återupprätta USA:s rykten som en global makt och dess militärmakt (och sitt eget rykte som en befälhavare). Omkring mellan 2011 och 2013 fick Shepherd hjälp av John "Soap" MacTavish att skapa Task Force 141. Dom värvade rekryter från U.S. Army Rangers, Special Air Service och Canadian Special Operations Regiment. Shepherd reste även till Mexiko för att värva före detta S.A.S-medlemmen Simon "Ghost" Riley. Operation Kingfish 2013 beordrade Shepherd 141 i ett uppdrag under kodnamnet Operation Kingfish där han skickade Captain John Price, kapten John "Soap" MacTavish, Lieutenant Simon "Ghost" Riley, Sergeant Gary "Roach" Sanderson och Delta Force-agenterna Sandman och Derek "Frost" Westbrook till en ultranationalistisk anläggning i Ukraina i ett uppdrag att fånga/döda en person under kodnamnet "Kingfish", som visade sig vara Vladimir Makarov. Uppdraget slutade misslyckat och en stor grupp ultranationalister attackerade Task Force. Flesta av dom överlevde, med ett undantag för Price som stannade kvar för att göra det möjligt för dom andra att fly. Förkrig 2016 tjänstgjorde general Shepherd som befälhavare i United States Army Rangers i Afghanistan och fokuserade sina ansträngningar på OpFors ockupation i landet och till synes sin jakt på internationella terroristen Vladimir Makarov. Shepherd kände ingen rättvisa och hade sökt männen och kvinnorna som han förlorade 5 år tidigare och att amerikanska militärens makt hade avtagit med åren. Dessa känslor skulle så småningom driva honom sitt mål att eskalera ett krig mellan ultranationalistiska Ryssland och USA. För att öka makten och ställning i militären behövde Shepherd en fiende, någonting som kan samla hela nationen bakom honom. Efter ha hört Makarovs ökade terroristattacker omkring Europa dom 3 år som gått sen Operation Kingfish, Shepherd trodde på Makarov närvaro märktes indirekt hämtade hjälp för sin önskade förändring. Shepherd handplockade menige Joseph Allen, Army Ranger för att gå under täckmantel i Makarovs terroristgrupp under deras attack på Zakhaev International Airport. Hursomhelst visste Makarov om Allens sanna identitet, mördade honom och lämnade liket. Tredje världskriget Ryska myndigheter upptäckte Allens lik på plats och bekräftade sitt sanna identitet. Incidenten orsakade en stor ilska hos ryska folket, krävde regeringen drastiska åtgärder mot USA. Trots att makarov och hans cell bar ansvaret för massakern, troddes det fortfarande vara USA som stötte och deltog i attacken, som Makarov och hans män uppträdde sig som amerikaner på grund av användning av NATO:s standardvapen och militärspråk. Efter ha fått enormt press från ryska befolkningen, meddelade Vorshevsky motvilligt en fullskalig invasion av USA, mycket för Shepherds glädje. Sveket mot Task Force 141 thumb|300px|Shepherd dödar Ghost När striderna I Amerika stannade upp – åtminstone temporärt – så gav Försvarsdepartementet Shepherd en "blank check " för att använda alla resurser till förfogande för den amerikanska militären att jaga Makarov. Shepard har lokaliserat två eventuella platser där Makarov kan befinna sig: en kyrkogård för flygplan i Afghanistan, och ett gömställe på den georgisk-ryska gränsen. Han skickade Price och Soap till flygplans kyrkogården, medan Roach och Ghost skickades till gömstället. När de kom fram till gömstället, så lokaliserade Roach och Ghost Makarovs hela operativa verksamhet som de laddade ner till en DSM. Efter att ha fått tag på vad som behövde för att fastställa sin ställning som krigshjälte, förrådde den hänsynslösa officeren Task Force 141 i ett försök att förstöra vilken länk som helst till hans förrädiska handlingar så att han själv kunde ta ner Vladimir Makarov. Shepard anlände med Shadow Company till gömstället och sköt både Roach och Ghost till döds och tog hand om DSM. Samtidigt skickade Shepard Shadow Company för att eliminera Price och Soap och samtidigt Makarovs ultranationalister. Men de två fick kännedom om generalens förrädiska planer och löste detta med att infiltrera Shepards hemliga bas i det afghanska grottsystemet, Site Hotel Bravo. Död thumb|300px|Shepherd blir dödad av Soap med en kniv. Shephard fick så småningom reda på Price och Soaps närvaro på basen och gav order till alla i Shadow Company att evakuera. I ett försök att döda dem bägge, lade han ut C4-bomber med självutlösare och gav order om Danger Close-artilleriet att slå till, men båda försöken misslyckades med att döda de två överlevande Task Force-medlemmarna. Shephard gav order om en Zodiac-gummibåt och försökte att fly via floden, men fick både Soap och Price efter sig. Efter en lång jakt uppför floden, kom en Pave Low (Warhorse 5-1) för att plocka upp Shephard men Price inaktiverade den genom att skjuta dess rotorer, som orsakade den att krascha. När de gjort detta störtade Soap och Price ner i vattenfallen nedanför. Shephard flydde platsen med bara några skador, följd av en omtumlad Soap som försökte att döda honom med sitt enda kvarvarande vapen, en stridskniv. Shepherd oskadliggjorde honom genom att smälla huvudet i en rostig bil och fortsatte att hugga honom i bröstet. Precis som Shepherd var på väg att avrätta Soap med sin .44 Magnum tacklade Price Shepherd, vilket ledde till att han missade sitt skott. Price försökte att sparka bort revolvern. Soap försökte att få tag i den, men Shephard sparkade iväg den och stampade sedan Soap i ansiktet. När Soap vaknade är var de två engagerade i en brutal närstrid. Bägge männen slogs med de varaktiga effekterna efter deras fall och Shephard fick så småningom övertaget genom att brutalt försöka slå ihjäl honom. Dock lyckades Soap att återfå medvetandet och använde sin sista styrka för att dra kniven ur sitt bröst och sedan kasta den på Shephard. Kniven borrade sig in i Shephards vänstra öga och dödade honom. Soap och Price fortsatte sedan fly platsen med Nikolai och lämnade Shephards döda kropp efter sig i öknen. Citat *''"The more things change, the more they stay the same. Boundaries shift, new players step in; but power always finds a place to rest its head. We fought and bled alongside the Russians; we should've known they’d hate us for it. History is written by the victor, and here I am, thinking we'd won. But you bring down one enemy and they find someone even worse to replace him. Locations change, the rationale, the objective. Yesterday's enemies are today’s recruits. Train them to fight alongside you and pray they don’t eventually decide to hate you for it, too."'' - Sheperds tal i S.S.D.D.. *'Shepherd':'' Do you have the DSM?'' *'Ghost': We got it, sir! *'Shepherd': Good...that's one less loose end. - Shepherd precis innan han förråder Ghost och Roach. *"You know what they say about revenge....you better be ready to dig two graves. - Shepherd försöker håna Soap att döda honom". *''"Five years ago, I lost 30,000 men in the blink of an eye, and the world just fuckin' watched. Tomorrow there will be no shortage of volunteers, no shortage of patriots. I know you understand."'' - Shepherd sista ord innan han försöker döda Soap. Galleri MW2 Ghost 6 CPS 028.jpg |Simon "Ghost" Riley möter Shepherd i Modern Warfare 2: Ghost. Shepherd firing M4A1 Team Player MW2.png|Shepherd skjuter med en M4A1 i nivån Team Player. Shepherd Team Player MW2.png|Shepherd i början av nivån Team Player. Shepherd Op Kingfish.png|Shepherd i Find Makarov: Operation Kingfish Kuriosa *Robert Bowling gav karaktärens fullständiga namn på Twitter som 'Hershel von Sheperd III'http://twitter.com/#!/fourzerotwo/status/85880883139194881, det är oklart om det var tänkt som allvarlig, på hans tweet är "Shepherd" felstavad som "Sheperd". *I Team Player medverkar han som "General Shepherd" medan i nivåerna S.S.D.D. och Loose Ends som "Gen. Shepherd". Referenser en:Shepherd pl:Generał Shepherd Kategori:Karaktärer i Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2